I Like My Lembas Soft In The Morning
by thearrowsoflegolas
Summary: Reader/Legolas eventual pairing. Whilst travelling through the Mirkwood Forest with Thorin and his company, you are ambushed by elves. You initially hate the creatures, especially the king's son, with his demeaning expressions, superiority complex and infuriatingly perfect shoulder to waist ratio. As you travel to the misty mountain, you can't help but feel strangely drawn to him..
1. Meeting

"(YOUR NAME)!" shouted Kili loudly, and you spun around to see a giant spider right behind you, its fangs dangerously close to your shoulder.

You grasped your sword tightly, and with all your strength, drove it as hard as you could into the beast's belly. It was impaled to the hilt, and thick, black sticky blood coated your tunic and hands. The creature writhed and screeched, its piercing wail filling the night air, then fell silent and slumped to the ground at your feet, dead. You removed your sword, and spun around again, looking for your next attack.

"Nice one!" shouted Fili, looking at you as he thrust his small dagger into one of a spider's many eyes.

"Thanks," you responded, before leaping onto a nearby rock and hurling one of your throwing knives at an arachnid that was on its way to eat Thorin alive.

The blade buried itself deep into the creature's back, and with a blood-curdling screech, it slumped to the ground, joining its many dead relatives. Thorin's eyes strayed to the dagger in its back, then looked intently at you. A small nod of recognition. You weren't expecting flowers, but even a 'thank you' would have been nice from the dwarfish king. Oh well, you knew he wasn't the most gracious of people, and you, being as you were, not a dwarf, were not on his favourites list. He had barely agreed to let you come with him on this quest, but eventually, Gandalf's assurance that your skill with knives were unparalleled convinced him. You grabbed another knife from your belt and turned around again, ready for the next one, but you were to late. The creature fell, a smooth, intricate arrow sticking from its forehead.

An arrow? You looked at Kili, the only archer in the group, but he returned your gaze with a confused one of his own.

"Not mine!" he shouted, then swore loudly as an arrow whisked past his ear and impaled itself into another spider.

"Lower your weapons!" shouted a smooth, authoritative voice, and from the darkness of the forest, countless tall, slim figures emerged from the trees, cloaked in silver and green.

The spiders roared, and closed in on their attackers, but they were quickly killed by swift, sharp bows, and the ones that remained quickly fled back into their dark, shadowy nests. A tall, blonde elf came up behind you, and you felt a small, sharp dagger dig into your throat. "Drop your weapon," he said in a smooth voice, digging the knife deeper, drawing specks of blood from your exposed neck. You took a deep breath, and quickly jabbed the elf behind you in the stomach with your elbow, then gave him a swift backfist into his groin, earning a pained grunt, and your freedom. You ran forwards, leaving the elf behind you bent double, and grabbed your sword from your belt.

"One more move and you die," came a female voice, and you slowly turned to see a she-elf with long red hair pointing her bow strait at your chest.

You were trapped.

You sighed, and let your knife fall to floor. The blonde elf slowly walked in front of you, and looked down at you, his blue eyes furious.

"My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood."

"Shit," you said simply.

Of the whole brigade, you had to have attacked the bloody king's son, didn't you? Typical.

Legolas smirked at your reaction, guessing your train of thought.

"I have given you my name, dwarf." he said, stepping back, and looking around at your companions before bringing his gaze back you, "Now it's your turn to give me yours."

You heard a small chuckle next to you, and glared at Kili and Fili, who were attempting to hide their giggles. They knew your hatred of being mistaken for a dwarf. You had always been short, but seriously?

"Excuse me?" you said scathingly, looking Legolas in the eyes, "I've heard that the Mirkwood elves aren't exactly the 'sharpest arrows in the quiver', but HONESTLY? You think I'm a dwarf?"

Legolas stuttered, as chuckles came from the group. They were used to your annoyance at situations like this.

"I mean COME ON!" you complained, rolling your eyes, "The complete lack of beard is a bit of a clue, surely…"

"I meant you no offence…" started Legolas, forgetting that you were technically supposed to be his prisoner, "I just assumed."

"(Your name)," you said, cutting him off, "human."

"More like dragon," muttered Ori next to you, and you elbowed him in the ribs, drawing a muffled 'oof' from him.

"Follow me," said Legolas, regaining his composure, "I'm sure my father would be interested in seeing this company…"

You felt an arrow pointing into your back, and sighed, begrudgingly following your friends in the direction that Legolas was walking, bracing yourself before meeting Thranduil, king of Mirkwood.

"Move," came a gruff voice from behind you, and you were jabbed sharply in the back by a pointed sword, pushing you forwards.

You bit your tongue in an attempt to prevent yourself from advising the elf behind you where he could stick his sword, and simply stared forward and continued walking.

Legolas, the elf you had so gracefully managed to backfist in the groin about an hour ago, walked not too far ahead of you, occasionally looking back to check you were still there. You seemed to have given him the impression that you were a live wire. No idea where he got that from.

"We are here," he said in a smooth, silky voice, gesturing towards a large, towering structure ahead of you.

You gasped in awe. You had heard that Mirkwood was large, but never in your wildest dreams had you imagined that it would be this monstrous size. The elf prince looked back at you again, his lips twitching as he took in your amazed expression. You looked around the group, and saw that your amazement was mirrored on everyone's faces. Even Thorin, not exactly the king of showing his feelings, had slightly widened eyes and a partly open mouth as he took in the beauty and craftsmanship of the colossal monument in front of him.

You looked around again, confusion on your face. Leaning down to Kili, who was walking next to you, you whispered, out of earshot of the guards, "Where's Bilbo?"

Kili's heavy brow creased as he copied you and looked around your party, the returned your gaze with a shrug and a worried expression.

Where the hell had that hobbit gone to?

You were led at swordpoint through the tall doors into the halls of Mirkwood. As your eyes became accustomed to the darkness, you began to notice how intricately it was designed.

The winding paths snaked from every floor and twisted their ways expertly through each other, each one leading to a different place. You allowed yourself to peek over the edge of the level that you were standing on, and instantly jumped back, heart beating fast. You couldn't even see how far down it went, but suffice to say it was a very long drop.

"I guess you won't be trying any daring escapes in here," came a low voice from behind your shoulder. It took you totally by surprise, and you gasped, letting out a curse and spinning around, hand grasping for your sword, and coming face to face again with Legolas.

"Shit," you breathed, and the elf before you broke into a sly smile.

"You seem to be saying that an awful lot to me today," he smirked, noticing how your hand lay where the top of your sword would be, even though your weapon was still somewhere on the floor in the middle of a forest.

"People mighty begin to think you don't like me," he continued, brushing a stray blonde hair out of his face.

"Where on earth would they get that idea from?" you mumbled sarcastically, earning another smug smile from the elven prince.

"Keep going," came a voice from behind you, and you and the dwarves were bundled forward through many twisting paths and walkways. You made sure to stay well away from the edges, knowing that a small slip would cause you to fall to your untimely death.

At last, you reached your destination, and you stopped walking and looked forward to see the tallest person you had ever known. He was sitting on a large throne, and perched atop his sleek blonde hair was a crown made of twisted branches.

"May I introduce King Thranduil," said a guard, still pointing his arrow directly at you.

King Thranduil? Blondie's dad? You guessed you could see the family resemblance. Long straight bone hair and strong eyebrows over bright blue eyes obviously ran in this family.

The king stood up, revealing his impressive height, he must have been at least six three, and walked towards your group.

"Intruders?" he asked, a side of his mouth turning up in a sly smile, "And all dwarves, I see…"

You sighed loudly, and heard a chuckle from your left. You turned around to see Legolas fighting back a smile. He seemed to understand the dwarf situation.

Thranduil looked at you, his eyes quizzical.

"Have I offended you in some way, dwarf?" he asked, smirking as if the notion of dwarves having feelings was completely ridiculous.

"Dwarf." you said simply, "I'm not a bloody dwarf, I'm just short…"

"How dare you speak to the king like that!" roared a guard, pointing his sword at your chest.

"Lower your weapon," ordered Thranduil, studying you with curiosity, "You're a fiery one."

"If you so much as touch her I will not hesitate to kill you," came a gruff voice, and you froze in shock as Thorin stood in front of you protectively, guarding your body with his much wider one.

Thranduil stepped back, amused, and took his place one again on his throne.

"Thorin Oakenshield," he said smoothly, "I have heard much about you,"

"And I, you," replied Thorin curtly, still hiding you from sight.

"Guards," called Thranduil lazily, snapping his fingers. The surrounding elves instantly stood to attention.

"Take the prisoners away," he continued, looking at Thorin, "Apart from this one, I wish to speak with him alone."

You were once again bundled around and marched out of the area. You turned your head to see Thorin, standing proud, being towered over by the tall elf.

A warm hand gripped your bicep, and you looked up into the eyes of Legolas.

"I am sorry," he said earnestly, "I wish there was some other way. My father is strict, but that does not answer for his behaviour. I would never dream of locking a woman up…"

"Hey," you said back, your face annoyed,"Less of the 'woman'?"

"I… I don't understand…"

"Just because I happen to be female, it doesn't mean you have to treat me any differently than anyone else."

To your surprise, Legolas grinned.

"You really are quite something," he mused, as you were roughly shoved into a cell and the door was slammed in your face.

The guards walked off. Legolas held your gaze for a moment, then followed them into the darkness.


	2. Midnight Conversations

It was well into the night when Thorin was finally led to the cells, his face grim and his shoulders stooped. You remembered how he had stood up for you in the presence of King Thranduil, and stood up, walking to your cell door and grabbing the bars, trying to make eye contact with him.

He met your gaze, and you nodded at him in thanks, and saw the corner of his lip rise in a sort-of-smile, as he nodded back at you, his eyes soft. You sat back down on the stony bench and put your head in your hands. Thorin Oakenshield had just smiled at you, which was basically a massive embrace in his terms. You couldn't even remember the last time he spoke to you, let alone tried to save your life. Either he had suddenly developed very strong feelings for you, or he hated the elf King so much he was willing to risk his life to spite him. You guessed the latter. Thorin wasn't a big fan of feelings.

Hearing muffled talking from a cell beside you, you stood up again and quietly tiptoed towards the cell door, trying not to disturb the conversation.

"I could have anything down my trousers…" said Kili, and you could practically see the cheeky glint in his eye.

"Or nothing," responded a smooth female voice, making Kili chuckle.

You didn't recognize the voice, and peeked around your cell wall, your eyes widening as you saw the red-haired elf deep in conversation with your dwarvish friend. A small smile crossed your lips, you could always count on Kili to try to chat up women in any situation, even if they belonged to a race that your ancestors hated with a deep passion.

You sighed and sat back down, and eventually the dull tones of their conversation faded, as the she-elf left and the cells were once again plunged into silence.

Feeling your eyes grow heavy, you nodded your head and closed your eyes. You might as well get some sleep whilst you could.

"Are you well?" a voice whispered, immediately bringing you out of your light sleep.

Years of fighting and battle-reflexes brought you to your feet almost instantly, your hand grazing where your sword should have been.

Heart in your throat and breath coming fast, you turned around, your eyes widening as you took in the sight of Legolas, the elf prince, standing in front of the bars of your door, looking at your state of dishevelled panic with some amusement.

"I hope I didn't startle you," he said, a twinkle in his eyes giving away his good-natured humour, "I only wished to check up on you."

"Shit," you breathed back, heart still hammering.

Legolas smiled, remembering your affiliation with that word, and gestured towards the small stone bench in your cell.

"Please," he said, blue eyes sparkling in the dark shadows, "Take a seat,"

"Well, as you asked so kindly..."

You cautiously said down, and to your surprise, so did he. There was a small set of steps just outside your cell door, and Legolas perched on one of them, looking very un-princelike.

"I'll repeat my earlier question," he began, looking you in the eyes, "Are you well? You're not hurt?"

The questions rang out in the silence of the halls, but there was no sound from the cells around you, suggesting that the rest of the dwarves were fast asleep.

"A couple of bumps and bruises, nothing serious," you replied, looking at him reproachfully. Just because he seemed friendly, that didn't mean you were going to forgive him that quickly. I mean, the guy had locked you up in a cellar for crying out loud…

A look of worry crossed his face as he heard your response, and he leaned forwards, his brows knotting in concern.

"They were rough with you." he said it as a statement, not a question.

"God," you sighed, running your hands through your hair, "Why does everybody assume I need protecting all of a sudden?"

Legolas smiled at that and caught your eye again.

"You fascinate me...," he said simply.

"What do you mean by that?" you asked, not concealing that you were surprised by his answer.

"You're very different from most women I've met," he mused, absent-mindedly rubbing a strand of his long, blonde hair.

"Tauriel, for example"

"The ginger?" you cut in, she was the only female elf you had seen since entering Mirkwood.

Legolas smiled at your mannerisms, "Yes," he replied, "The ginger."

"She may fight, but she holds herself with a certain feminine grace, which you seem to lack…"

"Charming…" you muttered under your breath.

"I watched you fight those spiders in the forest," Legolas continued, unaware of your interruptions, "And your fighting style is extraordinary. You can throw knives with expert precision, and you appear to have no trouble getting your hands dirty…"

He gestured to your tunic, which was still coated in spider blood.

"I find it strange…"

"Let me out of this cell and I'll show you more where that came from," you said with a smile, joking with him.

"Nice try," he said, getting up to leave.

"No, wait! Don't leave!" you urged, "When am I getting out of here?"

He turned around, a mischievous grin on his face, making him seem much younger, "Why, will you miss me?" he teased, winking at you, causing you to turn beetroot red and begin to cough violently. Smooth.

And with that he walked off into the shadows, leaving you again with nothing but darkness and snoring dwarves for company.

* * *

"Breakfast!" shouted a loud voice, jolting you out of your light sleep.

The bright sun caused you to squint your eyes, and the grumblings of many disgruntled dwarves filled the halls. A light shiver ran through your body, and you hugged your arms closer to yourself, trying to conserve heat.

"Eat up," said a tall, brown haired elf, throwing a lump of square bread through the bars of your cell and giving you a smug smile.

Gah. You hated elves.

Your mind wandered back to last night, and the conversations that had passed between you and the price of Mirkwood. The jokes and the teasing, but also the way that he seemed to truly care about whether you were hurt.

Well, you hated most elves, anyway…

Glancing suspiciously at the square of crisp bread you had been thrown, you cautiously brought it to your nose and inhaled deeply. You couldn't smell anything on it, but in past experience, you knew that didn't always guarantee safety. You had been drugged many times by undetectable poisons. And what even was this type of bread anyway? It was unlike anything you had ever seen. You turned it over in your hands to examine the other side of it, but it was much the same.

A loud crunch from your side caused you to look up in shock and surprise, and your eyes widened as you saw Legolas, sitting on the same step as let night, a half-eaten square of elvish bread in his slender fingers.

"It's called Lembas," he said, gesturing to the food in your hand, "Elvish bread. And it's clean, trust me."

"Shouldn't you be off doing princey stuff," you asked him, biting into a corner of your bread warily, "You know, having balls and meeting princesses and suchlike…"

He chuckled at that, and smiled at you, "I've never been much of a dancer," he admitted.

"And honestly, most of the princesses I've met are incredibly dull…"

"So what do you do all day?" you enquired, noticing that you hadn't keeled over yet and taking that as encouragement that the bread was safe.

"Mostly I hunt," he replied, dusting his hands on the knees of his trousers, "Those spiders you fought. They are rife in our forests and I must do all I can to rid us of them."

"So THAT'S why you found us," you mused, remembering how the elves had popped up out of nowhere in the Mirkwood forest.

"Yes. We were on a patrol when we heard shouts, so our company diverted to adress the problem. Then we found a band of dwarfish trespassers."

"Not a dwarf." you replied, pointing to yourself and earning a small smile from Legolas as he remembered.

"Of course," he remedied, a twinkle in his eye, "As you keep telling me."

You were interrupted as a large elvish guard came up to your cell and unlocked the door. You immediately jumped to the balls of your feet, you fists forming a guard stance in front of your face.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Legolas angrily, getting to his feet and towering over the much shorter elf.

"With all due respect, your majesty, the king wishes to see her."

Your heart leapt up at this, what could the king want with you?

The guard finally succeeded in opening the door, and was met by your fist connecting firmly with his nose, you heard a sickening crunch and blood sprayed from the centre of his face. Quickly, you were restrained by five other elves, and though you struggled, you couldn't escape.

Legolas, who had been watching the display, widened his eyes in amazement, and quickly turned serious even he saw you being grabbed.

"Don't harm her," he ordered, and the elves looked at him with respect and nodded, their arms loosening their tight grip a little.

The guard you had punched was still lying on the floor of your cell, moaning as he cradled his broken nose and blood poured out through his hands.

"We must take you to the king." stated one of your captors, holding your lean arms tight behind your back to prevent you from causing anymore injury.

You looked helplessly at Legolas, desperate to avoid seeing Thranduil again, but to no avail. He simply mouthed, "I'm sorry," and bowed his head. Fat lot of good he was…

You were led off, your heart full of dread at what your meeting would entail, but as you left, you heard loud dwarfish shouts following you.

"Punched the bastard right in the nose!" yelled Kili, and his voice was followed by rounds of thunderous applause, and a few whistles.

"Show him what you're made of!" that might have been Dwalin, or Balin.

"Good luck, lassie," the thick Scottish accent definitely came from Gloin.

"Give him a right hook from me!"

"Nice one!"

"Did she break it?"

"By the amount of blood coming from that elf's face, I'm going to say yes."

More cheers and applause followed this, and as you were led through winding tunnel and twisting path, the voices of the dwarves continued to echo through the halls, giving you a sense of safety and strength. You were not alone in this.


	3. The king of Mirkwood

You were marched roughly around the corridors and winding paths of Mirkwood, your guards holding tightly onto your arms, making sure that you didn't try anything. You had a feeling that you had broken that elf's nose that morning…

You rounded a corner and stumbled into a large, square room. In the centre of that room, surrounded by many intricately designed tables and chairs, sat a large throne. It was different to the one you had first seen on your arrival at Mirkwood, but no less impressive. It was coated in silver, and many beautiful patterns covered its surface, studded with rubies and emeralds that sparked in the sunrise. Sitting on the throne, legs crossed and looking every part a king, was Thranduil.

The elves holding you threw you into the room, and you stumbled and fell to your knees. Breathing heavily, you started to get up.

"Stay where you are," ordered Thranduil, and he slowly stood up off his throne and walked purposefully towards you. Soon, he had reached you, and towered over you, looking down at you where you knelt.

"What is your name?" he asked simply, you knew that you had to answer, but decided to give a fake name just to be safe.

"I am called Irah," you stated, looking up at him.

"Get up," he ordered, stepping back to give you some room to push yourself up of the floor and stand up, glaring at him as you said so.

Thranduil looked at you, then looked past you to the open doors behind your head.

"Legolas," he said firmly, "come in here and join me."

You sighed inwardly, and rolled your eyes. Of course he was there. He was always there. You heard quiet steps echo around the room as Legolas walked towards you and stood behind his father, eyes looking down.

"Legolas," asked Thranduil, his blue eyes never leaving yours, "What is this woman's name?"

Shit. Fuck. Oh Jesus Christ. Did he know? How could he know, you didn't tell him…

But wait, you did. In the Mirkwood forest. Your mind wandered back to your first conversation with him.

("(Your name)," you said, cutting him off, "human,")

Damn.

"(Your name)," he stated simply, avoiding eye contact with you.

"I see," mused Thranduil, before suddenly slapping you hard around the face.

You fell to the floor, eyes watering and cheek stinging. The muffled sounds of Legolas leaping forwards to help you were cut off by a sharp, "Leave her," from his father.

"So, 'Irah'," Thranduil continued, walking around you, and crouching down to look you in the eyes, "Why are you trying to hide your identity from me? Who are you? Why are you traveling with these dwarves?"

The barrage of questions knocked you off balance, and you tried to stand up again, but quickly fell once more. Suddenly, a warm pair of hands wrapped around your forearms and lifted you up off the floor from behind. You turned around to see Legolas, glaring at his father, with anger in his eyes that you had never seen before.

"That was unnecessary," he said through gritted teeth. You noticed his fists were clenched so hard the knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"You are not a king," replied Thranduil, looking coolly at his son, "Therefore, I am not expecting you to understand such matters. This girl," he gestured at you, "is a danger to our people, and I wish to find out what threat she poses. Do not allow your feelings to cloud your judgement, my son. You are dismissed."

"Father-" began Legolas.

"You are DISMISSED!" roared Thranduil, and guards immediately walked forward to escort Legolas out of the room. He fought at first, but eventually gave up and let himself be marched away.

Once the doors had closed, Thranduil turned once again to you.

"I apologize for my son, he is far too sentimental for his own good. I repeat my former question, why are you travelling with these dwarves?"

His voice was hard, and you knew that lying again would only hurt you more, so you spoke the truth.

"Gandalf asked me to join the dwarves on their quest."

"Gandalf?" asked Thranduil, his eyebrows raising in surprise, "Why would he want a mere woman assisting the dwarves?"

"A 'mere' woman?" you asked scathingly, "I've killed more orcs than the rest of them combined, I think I'm capable of 'assisting' them in any way possible, thank you very much."

To your surprise, instead of striking you again, the king merely smiled to himself.

"You are a strange one…" he mused, "that will be all. GUARDS!"

The guards once again immediately entered the room.

"Please lead this woman back to her cell," said Thranduil with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Some of the guards hung back, remembering how you had lashed out that morning, and not wanting the same fate as the last elf who had got in your way.

"What is it?" asked Thranduil, visibly confused.

"I broke a guard's noise this morning," you replied, "I think they're a bit wary…"

The king let out a quiet laugh and turned around, walking back to his throne, "Take her away," he ordered once more, and the guards rushed forwards, gripping your arms painfully tight and marching you out of the room and back to your cell, closing the door behind them.


	4. Abandoned

CHAPTER FOUR :) thank you for all of your lovely reviews :) you can also find me and my occasional one-shots on Tumblr. My URL is imaginelegolas. xx

* * *

You slept soundly that night, lulled to dreams by the gentle snoring sounds of the dwarves in the cells surrounding you. Surprisingly, Legolas had not come to visit you that night, and you assumed that he felt guilty for the events that unfolded yesterday. Although, of course, if he hadn't been such a pussy, things might have worked out a little differently…

Anyway…

You were woken up by unexpected banging and shouting. Leaping to your feet, you looked outside your cell door and immediately jumped back as hundreds of elves ran past you, sharp weapons glinting in the morning sunrise.

"They've escaped! They've escaped!" came a loud shout from outside, and your sleep-addled mind struggled to comprehend what was going on.

It was only when a guard looked into your cell and said loudly, "The girl's still here!" that you finally understood.

They had escaped. Some time in the night, the dwarves had got out of their cells and quickly scurried away. And left you there. In a prison. On your own. You blamed Thorin. Of course it would be the surly leader of the group who had decided to leave you behind, under false pretences that you had actually begun to understand each other. That backstabbing son of a…

"(Your name!)" shouted a voice, and you turned to see Legolas standing outside your cell, sword in hand and hair looking slightly dishevelled, "We need your help!"

"Excuse me?" you replied scathingly, raising an eyebrow, "I thought Thranduil didn't approve of getting assistance from a 'lowly woman'"

Legolas cringed at the harsh tone of your voice, "I'm sorry, truly…"

"Whatever," you dismissed him childishly, waving your hand.

You knew you were being immature, but you couldn't help yourself. The guy had stood by and watched you get beaten to a bloody pulp by his father yesterday, and today was asking for you to help him?

"There are goblins," he stated, and your head instantly looked up, interested, "Many, many goblins. Your friends are in danger, as is Mirkwood. We have an army, but none with experience fighting these beasts. I know it's a lot to ask, but-"

"Give me a sword and I'm there," you stood up, ready to finally get some action. You had been stuck in this manky cell for days.

Legolas silently nodded and unlocked the door to your cell. Before opening it, he gave you a wary look, and said cautiously, "You're not going to break my nose are you? Because Tobias is still in the hospital wing…"

You let out a loud laugh and smiled at him, "I only break the noses of people I hate, Legolas. You, surprisingly, do not fall into that category…"

"But you're willing to backfist me in the groin?" he asked, remembering your first meeting.

"Well, they were extraordinary circumstances" you replied sheepishly, stepping out of the cell and grabbing the sword that Legolas was offering you. It felt good to finally have a weapon in your hand again.

"Anyway," you continued, grasping the sword tightly and accustoming yourself to its balance and weight, "I could have done worse."

You smiled and followed Legolas through winding paths and passages. He ducked behind pillars and columns when he saw guards, and you assumed that, technically, you weren't supposed to be wandering the passages of Mirkwood with a sharp sword in your hand. You were led downwards, away from the noise and commotion, until eventually, you reached a cellar. Two elvin guards sat on chairs, a large table in front of them, fast asleep, tankards of mead in front of their bobbing heads. You raised an eyebrow to Legolas, and he shrugged, smiling again.

"Your friends are very crafty," he explained, and you couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Ladies first," he proffered his hand and you saw a large gap in the floor, that led into a fast-moving stream.

"You have GOT to be kidding me…" you mumbled under your breath, and sighed as you slid your sword into the empty scabbard at your waist and looked downwards.

Surely a fall of that size would kill you. Or at least seriously break some bones.

Legolas looked at you with a glint in his eye, "Scared?" he teased.

"We're not all as graceful as elves, princess," you explained.

He let out a laugh, "Well, we could technically go out the front way, but I was not allowed to free you, and if we pass a troop of guards on our way out… Well, it won't end particularly well for you…"

Damn. Death by drowning it was then.

"You go first," you said to Legolas, stepping back. You wanted to catch up with the dwarves, but seeing how it was done wouldn't hurt.

"If you insist," he replied smoothly, before stepping up to the hole, taking a calm breath, and jumping out.

If only you were an elf and you could live your life doing everything so gracelfully…

"Pull yourself together," you told yourself, rubbing your hands together in anticipation.

Stepping up to the edge of the hole, you closed your eyes and tried to blot out the sounds of rushing water and the occasional cry of a goblin as an elf's arrow hit its target. You had a sword in your hand and you had your freedom. That was all you needed. Taking a deep breath and squeezing your eyes closed, you leaped into the abyss.

* * *

CLIFFHANGEEERRRRRR! I apologise profusely... :)


	5. Swords and Spears

The cold water hit you like a brick wall as you plunged into the icy river. You tried to swim upwards, desperate for oxygen, but each time you got close you were tumbled over again, your mouth and nose filling with liquid. A sharp pain erupted from your head as it smashed forcefully against a large rock, and as your lungs screamed for air and your eyes began to close, you realised that this was the end.

Suddenly, you felt a strong pair of arms grasp your shoulders and drag you out of the river onto the bank. You immediately rolled on your front, taking heaving breaths, filling your body with much needed air. Coughing and spluttering, you were roughly pulled up, and stood face to face with a large goblin, it's foul breath making you wrinkle your nose as it smiled. You stepped back, eyes wide, and grasped helplessly for your sword, but before you could reach it, the goblin lifted his jagged knife and prepared for the kill.

Thunk.

A confused expression plastered the goblin's face, as he tottered a bit on his feet, then fell sideways, engulfed by the river. As his body floated away, face down, you noticed an elvish arrow protruding from the back of its head.

"Are you well?" came a low, urgent voice, breaking your shocked expression.

You glanced up to see Legolas running towards you, bow in hand.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," you said, wringing out your soaking wet hair and unsheathing your blade, ready for action.

"You are hurt," he noticed, concern clouding his voice.

You reached to your head and brought your hand back to your face, sticky with bright red blood.

"I hit my head on a rock, I'm fine." you explained, as you turned and began to run further downstream.

Legolas quickly followed you, taking out the occasional goblin with a well placed arrow.

"Are you certain?" he asked you, not even out of breath from the running.

"I've had worse," you replied, as a goblin jumped out in front of you, knife ready to slit your throat.

You swiftly side-stepped the attack, before leaping forwards and stabbing the beast in the side, its warm blood soaking into your already wet tunic. As the creature went down, you turned back to Legolas, and saw him staring at you in fascinated awe.

"Incredible," he muttered, shaking his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, laddie?" came the unmistakable Scottish voice of Gloin from further downstream, and you immediately ran towards the noise.

Gandalf had trusted you to protect these dwarves, and even if they were a bunch of abandoning, pretentious arseholes, you had to stay true to your word.

You sprinted as fast as you could, slashing every goblin that got in your way, Legolas closely behind you, firing arrows at the goblins you missed. Eventually, you rounded a bend to see the river full of large wine barrels, each barrel containing a soaking wet dwarf. Your eyebrows raised and you let out a half laugh. You had to hand it to them, they were intuitive…

"(Your name!)" shouted Legolas, as he knocked you over with his body, just in time, as a goblin arrow whistled past, where your head would have been.

Your face was pushed down into the grassy ground and Legolas' heavy weight lay on your back, pushing your hips uncomfortably into the floor.

"Thanks," you breathed out.

"You're welcome," replied Legolas, rolling off you and quickly helping you up.

There were elves everywhere, and though they hadn't noticed you yet, you couldn't assume that they never would, so you vowed to be more inconspicuous.

Legolas suddenly ran towards the river at full pelt, grasping his bow tightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" you shouted desperately. Well, so much for inconspicuous.

He leaped gracefully into the air, and your eyes widened in shock and amazement as he landed very lightly with his feet on the heads of two barrel-clad dwarves. You couldn't see their faces, but you assumed that they wouldn't be happy.

Running along beside the river, trying to keep up with the fast-moving barrels, you watched in awe as Legolas shot arrow after arrow, each one hitting its mark. A drop of blood ran into your eyes and you swiped it away with the back of your hand. You would have to get that head wound seen to.

Goblins jumped out at you left, right and centre, but you were always one step ahead, making sure that none of them could harm the dwarves. Your knife was fast, and your wits were faster, and you stopped each creature in its tracks.

Searching the line of dwarves, you eventually found who you were looking for.

"THORIN!" you called, and the dwarf-king looked around at you, just in time to see you stab another beast through the heart.

You were pretty sure that your tunic used to be green, but its colour now was indistinguishable, black goblin blood mingled with the red blood from your head wound coated the thin fabric.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" you yelled, hurt and betrayed.

Legolas was now running on the other side of the river bank, occasionally throwing you a concerned glance.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" came Thorin's rough, low voice, and your eyes wandered the pack of dwarves until they came to rest on Kili. His face was pale, and his eyes, trained onto you, were bloodshot and watery.

Oh God, no. Kili hadn't been hit, had he?

"KILI!" you yelled, and his eyelids fluttered, as he tried to raise a hand to you, but was quickly swept away by the thundering waters.

The dwarves travelled much faster than you, and you eventually had to stop running, bending double and taking having breaths. Looking up, you saw the dwarves float off into the distance. Too far too catch up, but still well in earshot.

"YOU BASTARD!" you shouted at Thorin, grabbing a knife from a dead goblin and hurling it at his barrel.

It hit its target and thudded firmly into the soft wood, causing Thorin to look up in alarm.

"YOU BETRAYING, COWARDLY SON OF A BITCH!" you continued, searching for another weapon to throw at him, but before you could find one, the dwarves floated around a corner and disappeared from view.

Breathing heavily, you feel to your knees, surrounded by dead goblins.

"The prisoner, she's escaped!" you heard a surprised voice call, and your eyes widened in horror.

Getting to your feet and turning around, you saw a band of elven guards, having just witnessed your rant, liking at you with confusion. Your eyes scanned for Legolas and saw him on the other side of the river, looking at you desperately.

'Run,' he mouthed, and you did the only thing that you could do. You turned around and fled into the dark forces beside you, pursued by at least ten elves.

* * *

You ran, your legs burning. Tree branches slapped your face as you passed them, but you didn't dare to stop. You leaped over fallen logs and vaulted small streams, not daring to look behind you.

Finally, after a few hours of running, your legs gave out and you collapsed onto the floor in a heap, taking heaving breaths, eyes watering.

Your ears strained for any sound of the elves catching up with you, but you could hear nothing. You must have lost them.

Panting, you rolled over into your back and stared at the sky. The tree coverage was thick, but you could see patches of mid-day sun shining through the leaves onto your exhausted body. You allowed yourself ten minutes to recover, then forced yourself to stand up, legs screaming in protest as you let them take your weight. Reaching to your hip, you let out a sigh of relief as you noticed you still had your sword, strapped tightly to your hip.

"Thank God," you muttered to yourself, at least you were able to defend yourself. Who knew what kind of creatures inhabited this place.

You had been running for a long time, and were disoriented. The dwarves were still the most important thing to you. You had come on this quest because you owed Gandalf a favour, and leaving them, just as they were at the end of their journey wouldn't shine you in a good light with the old wizard.

Sighing to yourself, you realised that you would have to climb a tree to get your bearings. Luckily for you, there wasn't exactly a shortage of trees around.

You picked a particularly sturdy-looking one with strong, thick branches, and walked towards it, shaking out your aching limbs in preparation for the climb. You reached the bottom of the tree, and grabbed hold of a dangling branch, getting a good balance on it, before beginning to hoist yourself up. Gradually and steadily pulling yourself towards the sky, you began to get closer and closer to the top. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, you had finished your ascent, and looked around desperately, trying to spot the river in the vastness of forest before you.

Finally you found it, a thin glistening line in the otherwise endless expanse of trees. It was due West, and looked like it would be at least a day's travel. Who knew you could run so far in two hours?

You leaned back on a thin branch and took in the view before you. Forest stretched in every direction, and the sun, right at the top of the sky, shone rays of light over the leaves of every tree.

Suddenly, you heard a loud SNAP, and your stomach lurched as the branch you were leaning on shattered and you fell backwards, arms desperately grabbing for an anchor, but finding none.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" you yelled as you squeezed your eyes shut and prepared yourself for the impact.

A strong pair of arms caught you, jarring your teeth and knocking the breath out of your body. Opening your eyes in shock, huffing out a pained breath, your eyes widened, as looking down at your curled up body was Legolas.

You jumped in surprising, making him drop you, and you thudded to the ground, painfully hitting your tailbone on the hard floor. You winced, then stood up, glaring at the elf in front of you.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" you shouted, causing him to step back in shock.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," he replied, raising his hands passively, his face looking hurt, "I did just save your life…"

"SAVE MY LIFE?" you roared back, taking a step forward and making him unconsciously take another one back, "YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT ENDANGER MY LIFE EVER SINCE YOU FOUND ME!"

The toils and traumas of the past few weeks had finally caught up with you, and you let your anger out at the only person you could, the rather shocked and wounded-looking elf price.

"NOW I'M COMPLETELY LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS BLOODY FOREST! TO ADD TO THAT, MY ENTIRE COMPANY HAS LEFT ME…"

Legolas looked horrified as he took in your expression. You could feel water clouding your vision and blurring your eyes but you didn't stop.

"And now I don't… I don't know…" you blinked and a single tear ran down your face. You swiped it away angrily, furious at yourself for breaking down.

As you wiped the tear away, you felt a sharp, stinging pain in your head, and reached your hand to it. Bile raised in your throat as you felt the warm, sticky mess of blood coating your forehead. You had almost forgotten about the head wound you had received from the rock in that river.

Legolas stepped forwards, and you drew your sword, ready to fight him off, but he raised his hands again, showing he was weaponless.

"(Your name)," he said desperately, looking at you with pleading eyes, "Let me tend to it. It will just get worse if I don't."

"How do I know I can trust you."

"If I wanted to kill you, don't you think I would have done it by now?" he replied, eyebrows raised.

That shut you up. You guessed he was right, so you silently nodded and sat on the ground, as he came up and knelt beside you.

He began to slowly clean out the wound with a small wineskin, causing you to hiss in pain as the alcohol burned your exposed flesh.

"I'm sorry," he said earnestly, as he ripped a long strip from the bottom of his fabric tunic and began to wrap it around your injured head, his cool fingers soothing the heat of the pain.

"How did you find me?" you asked, once he had secured the makeshift bandage in place.

"I followed the sound of laboured breathing and clunky footsteps," he responded, smiling at you to show he was joking.

"You should rest," he said, "I'll find us something to eat."

"Can you lead me back to the river?" you responded, trying to sound strong and brave, and inwardly groaning as it came out as a quiet whimper.

He turned around and smiled at you, his white teeth flashing, "Why of course, M'lady," he answered, bowing to you and chuckling, "I couldn't just leave you out here to starve, now, could I?"

* * *

Falalalalala two chapters up in a day :) The rest of the story is on my Tumblr account, imaginelegolas. I am just currently transferring it chapter by chapter to this site. Also I'm ironing out a few horrific spelling mistakes whilst I'm at it...

Thank you for your kind reviews :)


	6. A Little Snack

Thank you to everybody for the reviews. You are all lovely.

* * *

"Caught one yet?" you yelled into the forest, smirking as you were replied to with a low grunt and a sharp bang.

Legolas stepped back into the clearing, his breathing heavy and his hair slightly dishevelled.

"They, they move fast," he explained, walking over to you and plonking himself down on the ground beside you, placing his bow on the floor.

You looked up, smiling, "I thought you were good at hunting?" you teased, elbowing him playfully in the stomach.

He grinned at you, then sighed, "I hunt giant spiders, (your name)," he replied, smoothing down his hair with one hand, "They are considerably harder to miss."

"What are you hunting?" you asked, your stomach rumbling. It had been at least an hour since Legolas had gone off hunting with the promise of a quick meal.

"There are many small birds in the trees that are safe to eat, but they move too fast for me. My arrows are too big to hit them."

You nodded, groaning as your stomach rumbled again, then looked at Legolas, an idea forming in your head.

"Have you got a dagger?" you asked, tilting your head to the side and looking at him, "A really small one?"

He looked at you, confused, then nodded and reached into his belt and pulled out a tiny dagger. It was no larger than your hand was long. He smiled and handed it over to you, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Thanks," you responded, standing up and walking towards the forest. If the elf couldn't get you something to eat, you were just going to have to get something yourself...

"No pressure," teased Legolas, lying back in the soft grass, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, "They're speedy little things…"

"So am I," you replied quickly, "And I'm starving."

Legolas chucked as you walked further into the forest, dagger in your hand. He didn't believe you could do it. Well, you were going to show him.

You walked for a while, until trees fully surrounded you and Legolas was nowhere in sight. At lest if he was far out of earshot, he couldn't hear you fail.

Listening carefully, you strained to hear any sign of life. A small tweet came from above you and your head snapped up to see a tiny, brightly coloured bird hopping on the thick branch of a tree.

"Gotcha," you whispered, raising your dagger and hurling it at the creature.

With a frightened squawk it flapped its wings and darted away into the darkness of the forest, letting your sharp weapon thunk into the wood, quivering from the impact.

"Shit," you hissed, and you heard Legolas laugh.

"You really have to get a better vocabulary," his voice echoed around the forest, bouncing off the tall trees.

"How the hell did you hear that?" you yelled back, you had barely whispered the word, and he was at least a hundred feet away, hidden by forest.

"Elf senses," he replied, and you sighed.

Obviously, the super-human could hear through wood but he couldn't fire an arrow at a bird. Typical.

You grabbed the hilt of the dagger and tugged it out of the tree, before turning around to find your next victim. A high-pitched noise came from your left, and you spun around, letting it fly loose and once again impale itself into the bark of a thick, wooden trunk. The only remnants of the bird were a few brightly coloured feathers, floating to the ground as their owner flew away in the opposite direction.

Trying again and again, you failed and failed too hit even one bird. Your hair was frizzy and your face was red when you returned to Legolas, his smug grin making you grit your teeth in frustration.

"Annoying little bastards," you sighed, lying down the floor, placing your hands over your rumbling stomach and groaning, "Ugh, I'm SO hungry…"

Legolas nodded in agreement, then sat up straight, eyes wide. He began rooting around in his bag, desperately searching for something.

"What are you doing?" you asked, but he simply held up a finger to silence you and continued rummaging.

Finally, his face lit up, as he removed two laughs bundles of leaves from the bag.

"Here, take one," he said, handing one to you.

"Brilliant," you responded sarcastically, "Let's eat leaves, delicious."

He smirked at you.

"Unwrap them."

You did as you were told, and your eyes widened as a small white corner peeked out of the bundle.

"Lembas," you muttered, then turned to Legolas.

"You didn't think of telling me this whilst I was running around in a forest desperately trying to stab birds, did you?"

Legolas winced, "I forgot?" he offered pathetically.

"Forgot?"

"Well, you were quite amusing to listen to."

Your face turned outraged and you elbowed him, hard. He grunted in pain then smirked at you, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

You took a bite of the dry bread, then turned to Legolas again.

"We set off tomorrow?"

"That is wise. These forests can be dangerous places at night."

You sighed. Like you needed anything else to make you even more on edge.

"I'll take first watch," offered Legolas, taking another bite from his bread, as the sun started to set, casting the clearing in an orange glow.


	7. Revelations

You squinted as the bright sun shone through the canopy of trees, and sat up, rubbing your eyes and stretching. It had been a long night, and your back ached from sleeping in an extremely uncomfortable position. Also, you had not managed to get that much sleep, resulting in you being very, very irritable.

"Good morning," said Legolas from your right, startling you and causing you to jump in alarm. A soft swear came out of your mouth, as you turned to see him sitting cross-legged in the grass beside you, "You did not sleep well."

He said it as a statement, rather than a question.

You grumbled in answer, and begun packing up the cloaks that you had used as blankets back into Legolas' satchel.

"I thought you were going to wake me up to take second watch?" You asked him, messily stuffing the bundle of fabric into his bag and hoisting it over your shoulder, before turning to face him, "Did you not sleep last night?"

He smiled in response and took the heavy bag from you, putting it instead around his own broad shoulder.

"Elves do not have the same needs as humans," he answered, rooting around in his bag for another square of lembas.

If you had to eat one more bloody square of that elvish bread you were probably going to jump off a cliff yourself and save the goblins the bother of trying to kill you. He took a bite and handed you the rest of the square. Staring at it reproachfully, you shrugged and took a large bite. Food was food, you guessed. Even if it did taste like wood-pulp.

"We sleep," Legolas continued, smoothing down his hair with one hand, "But not nearly as often as the race of men. And when we do, our eyes remain open."

You pondered this a second, imagining Legolas lying on his back with his hands folded on his chest, eyes dead and glassy. Shaking yourself of the image, you wiped the breadcrumbs off your tunic, still splattered in blood.

"Creepy," you muttered, earning an ungraceful snort from Legolas, and continued to pack up your supplies.

* * *

"Right," you stated, once everything was packed and ready, "Which way is the river?"

Legolas took a second to get his bearings, then pointed west and looked over at you, "Over there," he answered, setting off at a quick pace.

"I still can't believe that they left me…" you grumbled, following him.

"Your dwarf friends?" Legolas asked.

You snorted in derision at the word.

"Friends?" you asked contemptuously, "Hah, some friends they were…"

Legolas' brow twisted in confusion as he looked down at you, "Why, why are you trying to re-unite with them if they are not your friends?" he asked.

"I promised Gandalf," you responded simply, almost jogging to keep up with him, his legs were much longer than yours.

"The wizard?"

You nodded, "I begun this quest with them, so I must end it with them. I gave him my word." you explained, looking troubled.

"You are an honourable friend," Legolas mused, looking forwards at the woods ahead, "I do not know many people who would be willing to go the lengths that you have gone for people who do not appear to value your company."

Nodding silently, you thought about this, as quiet once again fell on the forest, your conversation stopping as quickly as it had begun.

You walked in silence for a time, content just to be in the company of each other. The muted sounds of small animals rustling in the bushes and a soft wind blowing through the trees filled the area, dispelling the need for mindless chatter.

After a while, you begun to notice that something was on Leglolas' mind. He appeared troubled, his face looking concerned, as he kept glancing down at you. Eventually, his restless behaviour caused you to suddenly stop walking and look up at him.

"OK," you said firmly, "What's up?"

Legolas looked confused, as he bent his neck backwards to look at the thick canopy of trees above you.

"Uh, the sky?" he answered, not understanding the meaning of your words.

"No, I mean what's the matter." you explained, walking towards him, "You seem, I don't know, off,"

Legolas sighed and looked at you, his sparkling blue eyes connecting intensely with yours, making you fidget uncomfortably.

"You slept not an ounce last night," he stated, never breaking eye contact, "You stayed awake in the same position the whole night through. Why? Were you uncomfortable? If you were too cold, you should have asked me for my cloak, I would have been more than happy to-"

"Legolas," you cut him off, holding up your hand, "I… it was just…"

"Yes?" he urged.

You sighed inwardly.

"I find it difficult to trust people, Legolas," you admitted, dropping your eyes to the floor and cleaning out the dirt in between your fingernails in an attempt to not look at him, "It took me weeks to be able to sleep next to the dwarves at night. I don't know, I'm just paranoid that if I fall asleep, I'm going to wake up with your dagger stuck in my neck…"

His eyes widened in horror as he grasped the meaning of your words, "I… I would never…" he stammered, shocked that you could think such a thing.

"I know, I know," you replied, shaking your head as you turned and continued walking, followed quickly by Legolas, "I'm just paranoid. It's nothing to do with you."

He looked at you uncertainly, and raised his arm, seemingly with the intention of wrapping it around your shoulder, then changed his mind and let it drop limply back to his side.

"The river is not too far from here," he told you, seeing that you were uncomfortable with the direction that your conversation had taken, and you followed him onwards into the darkness of the forest, listening out for the sound of running water.


	8. An Awkward Conversation

You sighed, your aching stomach grumbling for food as you trudged onward towards the river.

You heard a smirk from Legolas, and turned to face him accusingly. You had been walking for the last six hours, and the sun was starting to set beyond the trees, but still you refused to stop. Finding your dwarven companions was more important than rest at the moment.

"Hungry?" he asked you, looking down at you with amusement on his pale face.

You glared daggers at him.

"Just because I'm not some sort of freaky super-human who apparently doesn't need something as trivial as FOOD to survive…" you grumbled.

Feeling guilty for snapping at him, you looked up to make sure he was alright. It wasn't HIS fault he hardly ever ate, yet always seemed more energetic than you.

Instead if looking offended, as you had expected, he seemed to be biting back a smile, trying to not anger you further by laughing. It didn't work.

Glaring up at him, you rubbed your aching belly again, and snapped, "So do you have food or not?"

"You know, I could have you killed for speaking to me with such disrespect in Mirkwood. I am a prince, as you keep forgetting…"

"Bite me," you responded, walking towards a large rock and sitting yourself down on it.

Legolas' eyes widened at your words, before shaking his head and smiling.

"You're quite something, aren't you?"

You didn't answer, preferring to root around in the small bag Legolas had handed you for any sign of something to eat. You groaned as your hand hit a square-shaped package wrapped in leaves.

Of course. Lembas. What else?

Unwrapping the package, you pulled out the angular bread and looked up to see Legolas sitting next to you on the large boulder. It was big enough for the both if you to sit on, but Legolas' thigh rubbed against yours as he adjusted his position, sending a shock up your left side and causing you to take a small gasp. He looked over at you, confused, and you waved your hand dismissively, tucking into the bread to avoid eye-contact.

No. This was not happening. You were not getting a crush on this poncey arsehole. No way.

You shook your head in an attempt to regain your senses, and offered him a piece of lembas, trying to dispel the sudden feelings that had appeared.

"No thank you," he replied turning your offer down, "I do not need to eat as frequently as humans.

"Uh huh," you muttered, taking another large, crunchy bite.

You sat in silence for a while after that, you finishing off the last of the lembas and Legolas, sat rigidly, the wind blowing gently through his long, blonde hair.

Brushing your hands on your leggings, you stood up, took a deep breath and turned to face your companion.

"Are we going then?" you asked, the taste of the elvish bread still lingering in your mouth.

"Of course," he replied, and you turned to go.

Suddenly, a gasp of horror came from Legolas, and you spun around, hand on sword, looking to see what the matter was.

"You are hurt," he said, walking urgently towards you.

Assuming he was talking about your head wound, you pointed to your bandaged skull and replied, "No kidding."

He reached you, and immediately, strong warm hands began to lightly run all over your body, searching.

You stepped back, your heart racing.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" you snapped, breath coming fast.

"You are injured and bleeding," Legolas replied, panic crossing his elven features, "I am looking for the wound so I may remedy it."

He resumed his search, his hands wandering over your torso.

"Woah, WOAH," you said, pushing him away, "What are you talking about?"

He looked at you with wild eyes, and pointed to the rock you had been sitting on. A small pool of blood soaked the light coloured stone where you had been.

"Ah crap," you sighed. What you had mistaken for simple hunger pains in your stomach had turned out to actually be mother nature, bestowing her monthly gift. Your hand flew to your pocket, and you let out a sigh of relief as you realised you had adequate supplies.

"Please," begged Legolas, "Allow me to heal you."

"You don't need to," you replied, finally understanding, "I'm not hurt, I'm alright."

"(Your name), this is no time for chivalry." Legolas reprimanded, searching in his pack for his wineskin, to use as an antiseptic, "If you are injured I must see to it immediately."

Rolling your eyes up to heaven, you decided to tell him the truth.

"Legolas it's just my period, don't worry."

The elf's face twisted in confusion.

"Your, your what?" he asked.

"You know," you replied, embarrassed, "Every month a woman gets it…"

His face still looked blank.

"It's nature's way of telling me I'm not pregnant… every month, the lining of a woman's womb breaks down and exits her body as blood. It's nothing to worry about it's completely natural."

Legolas' eyes widened in realisation and he flushed a dark crimson, the colour contrasting sharply with the blonde of his hair.

"Your cycle?" he asked, nervously fidgeting with his bag, looking incredibly awkward.

"Uh huh," you replied, glad that he had finally got it.

"Listen. I'm just gonna go and, um, clean up…" you said, walking out into the trees, "I won't be long…"

"I'll, I'll stay here," mumbled Legolas, kicking the ground with his foot as you sauntered off into the trees, his face burning red in humiliation.


	9. Parting

Thank you to everyone for the reviews / follows/ favourites you are all lovely. :)

* * *

Finally, after many hours walking, you stepped past the last thick tree and into blinding sunlight. Squinting your eyes at the sudden brightness, you realised that this was the first real sunlight you had seen in nearly two days. As your eyes became accustomed to the light, you began to see the large, flowing river before you.

Beaming, you turned to Legolas, eyes bright with excitement.

"We made it!" you exclaimed, exhausted, but Legolas' face remained grim.

"What's wrong?" you asked, confused. Surely this was a time to be happy.

"You still have a long way to travel, (your name)." he sighed, looking at you worriedly.

"Don't worry about me!" you scoffed, waving your hands dismissively, "I'll just follow the river, and you can make your way back to Mirkwood. Catch up on all those great balls you've been missing…"

Legolas' eyes widened at your suggestion, and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but you misinterpreted his expression.

"Oh, don't worry about that," you continued, "Just tell the guards that you chased me into the woods, but couldn't find me. They'll believe you. They never need know you were helping a fugitive-"

"(Your name)" interrupted Legolas, his face full of an emotion you couldn't quite put your finger on.

You stopped talking and raised an eyebrow at him, "What's wrong?"

He hesitated for a second, then almost imperceptibly took a deep breath.

"I want to come with you," he stated simply, his voice nearly lost over the crashing of the water from the river beside you.

Your heart leapt in your chest at the sentiment and your mouth opened in surprise. He wanted to stay with you, to be with you. He had just said as much.

'Don't be such an idiot,' you thought to yourself, shaking your head, 'This is no romantic attachment, he just feels responsible for you.'

"I don't think that would be wise," you replied, standing tall and trying to appear as large as possible, "I can take care of myself, Legolas. I've been doing it all of my life. You don't need to worry."

You nodded your head, happy that you had successfully put your point across, and you glanced up at his face, trying to gauge his reaction.

His eyes widened again at your rejection, and his hurt expression nearly made you change your mind, but you stuck with it and continued.

"You led me to the river. That was all I asked of you, you owe me nothing."

"Yet I still wish to journey with you."

You sighed. It looked like getting rid of elf-boy would be harder than you thought.

"Listen Legolas." you stated strongly, "I live alone. I always have."

Damn, you wished beyond anything that he could come with you. Over the few days that you had got to know each other, you felt as if you had grown quite close to the elf. Despite his years, he seemed full of light and life, and you would be lying if you said you had not enjoyed his company. Your conversations had been interesting, and often the elf had managed to make you burst into laughter, something which you hardly ever did.

You sighed to yourself. It could never work. You were a loner, in every sense of the word. Abandoned as a young child, you had learnt how to fend for yourself, and you distrusted nearly everyone you came in contact with. Only Gandalf, the old wizard, made you feel truly at peace in his company. Your relationship with the elf was exciting and enjoyable, but it had to be fleeting.

"What if goblins attack?" asked Legolas, his face almost desperate, "You might need my help…"

"Legolas I've been fighting goblins since I could walk. I'll be fine."

To be honest to yourself, you were frightened. You had lived your life afraid to rely on anybody, least of all men. Suddenly though, this mysterious stranger bursts into your life and changes everything. You couldn't fool yourself into believing that you weren't beginning to get feelings for him. His every move drew your eyes to him. The way his hair blew in the breeze, the sight upturn of his lip on the left when he found something amusing, the sight of him, face thunder, removing a goblin from pleasure of its head.

Stop. You had to let go. You couldn't let this go on any further.

"Go home Legolas," you said, looking him in the eyes, your heart thumping, "I don't NEED you with me."

He took a small gasp, barely audible, and returned your gaze fiercely.

"Please-" he begun.

"Just GO!"

A long pause followed, then finally Legolas spoke.

"If you are certain." he replied monotonously, turning to leave you. Just like that. Goodbye.

"Fare well, (your name)," he muttered, "May the Valar guide your journey and may you reach your destination safely."

"Thank you, Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil." you replied, a small, sad smile tugging on your lips, "Without you, I might well have died…"

Taking a deep breath, you decided to say something really meaningful. If this was your last conversation, you would want to leave him with a good impression. You wracked your brain for something to say, desperate to not disappoint him. Who knew parting from a friend would have such an impact on you?

"And also, thank you for not being as much of an arsehole as you first appeared."

Smooth. Real smooth.

His lips turned up on the left in the small smirk that you recognised so well.

He turned from you then, and, quiver of arrows on his back, began the walk back to Mirkwood palace.

"I hope we will meet again," he called over his back as he left, and you shouted back an affirmation before turning to face the direction the river was flowing.

Walking quickly, hand firmly on the elvish sword that still rested in your scabbard, you angrily wiped back a single year that had dared to escape you eyes. You had tried to hold it in whilst taking to Legolas, knowing full well that he would have never dreamed of leaving after seeing you cry, but now he was gone, you let them fall free.

The crash of the angry waters roared in your ears as droplets cascaded down your cheeks, salt water mixing with your lips and soaking your dry tongue. It was a very wet situation in general. Looking over your shoulder, you caught the last glimpse of Legolas before he turned a corner and disappeared out of view. A choked sob escaped your throat as you watched your companion leave, then you faced forward again and continued walking, hoping that the stream would lead you where you wanted to go.


	10. Returning To Home

Legolas' point of view.

* * *

He walked nimbly over the rocky ground, gracefully placing his feet in all the right positions. As he walked, he couldn't help but think of her. The way that, if she were with him, she would be decidedly less agile.

He smiled to himself as he imagined her following him, desperately trying to keep her feet to his path, but failing miserably and falling over at every opportunity. Probably with a few choice curses.

Legolas closed his eyes and shook his head , ridding his mind of the unwanted image.

She had asked him to leave. There was nothing else to it. Now he must return to Mirkwood and assist his father in rebuilding the army that the goblins destroyed. Elves were strong warriors, but were no match for a multitude of the horrific creatures that monstrous size.

Elves were no match, yet she was. The only time she had seemed truly at ease was with a dagger in her hand and a knife in her belt. Legolas couldn't help but remember standing by her as she fought, her face a mask of fire and pure concentration as she whirled around, hair flying, and let a knife soar from her hand, always hitting its target.

"Don't be a fool," he said to himself, as he placed his foot once again on a large, water-covered rock.

The sound of the crashing river beside him drowned out his voice, and he shook his head once more.

She was a human. Nothing special. Really, besides her skill with blades, she was very ordinary. There were many elves who were more beautiful, more worthy of his attention.

She was just a silly little girl who he had helped to escape a punishment that she didn't deserve. That was all.

Yes, she could make him laugh in a way that nobody else could. She could cause him to grin so wide he felt his mouth would split open, but that was all unimportant.

He was a prince. Royalty. Even if he had developed small feelings for this woman, he knew that it was impossible.

He would marry a princess from a neighbouring province, or perhaps a noble-elf from a rich family. She would be beautiful and graceful and feminine and elegant, everything that the human girl wasn't. She would have no imperfections, no sudden outbursts of emotion, most certainly no cursing like a sailor when things didn't go to plan.

Sighing, Legolas turned the corner of the river and came into view of the guards guarding the doors of Mirkwood. Loud shouts of "The prince, the prince has returned," echoed around the valley, and many elves ran up to him, concern masking their beautiful features.

"My Lord, are you injured?"

"Prince Legolas, where is the prisoner?"

"Did she attack you, your majesty?"

Legolas wafted their hands away and stood up straight, "I followed her into the woods, but I lost her…"

He inwardly cringed as he realised that he was using the excuse that she had given him. The excuse that he had originally reacted to with contempt and disgust was now the reason that he was giving for his five-day absence.

Five days since he had released her from her cell and they had travelled together through river and forest. Five days to get to know her. It seemed like less.

He was hurried into the halls of Mirkwood, his eyes becoming accustomed to the darkness around him.

"My Lord, you should see your father. He has been worried about you." said a guard, standing in front of Legolas and blocking his path. The hand holding his long spear quivered and Legolas bit back a grin. He must be new. Instructed to do everything the king asked, and terrified of Thranduil's son.

"Tell my father I apologise," replied Legolas kindly but firmly, gently pushing passed the petrified soldier, "but I wish to be alone."

The guard nodded respectfully, and Legolas made his way past him, walking to his chambers through the winding, twisting paths.

Finally, he reached them and pushed open the door, breathing in the familiar smell of books and dust. He closed the door behind him and sat on the large bed, reaching out his hand to grab a book that lay half-open next to him. Fingering the pages gently, he scanned his eyes over it, trying to remember what he had been reading about the last time he had been in this room, the night when the dwarves had escaped.

'Annastia, Queen of the Kinghon realm, was a well-known fighter. Her skill with a bow and arrow was unparalleled, and she known to hit eagles clear out of the sky with her aim…'

Brows knotting in confusion, he flipped the book over in his hands to read the intricately engraved title on the cover, "Female battle-legends of the ages."

He remembered now. He had picked the book up on a whim, the night that he had visited her in the cells. Her fiery temper and strong-willed disposition had intrigued him, and he had been desperate to find out more about women fighters.

Just for educational purposes, he reminded himself as he lay on his back, fully clothed, and his mind drifted to their last encounter. The smudge of dirt that covered her cheek. The unwilling tears that she had held in, desperate not to show. The way her voice cracked at her last goodbye, and his unexpected urge to breach the distance between them and crush her to his chest, never letting go.

Sighing, he dispelled the thought. It was probably just as well they had decided to go their separate ways. Elvish emotions were often much more intense than those of humans, and it was likely he would scare her away.

Saying a quick prayer to the Valar to keep her out of harms way in her journey, he adjusted his position and sunk into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Please review :) to all my reviewers thank you very much xx Leggy-hugs to all xx


	11. Suitable Transport

"Just follow the river. Follow the bloody river…" you kept muttering to yourself as your feet manoeuvred the slippery rocks.

"How long does this God-damn river go ON?!" you complained, but your moaning was met by deaf ears, as there was no-one in sight to listen to your voice.

You had been walking for what seemed like hours, your feet precariously placing themselves on black, wet boulders. You had fallen over, of course, many times. Coordination wasn't your strong point, and the icy slipperiness of the ground beneath your feet did nothing to help your cause.

The first few times you had stumbled, you almost expected to hear a low chuckle and a mocking "careful there," accompanied by a strong, warm pair of arms wrapping around you and pulling you upright, but he was gone, and you had to accept that. Yes, you would miss his crappy jokes and his comforting presence, but you were just going to have to get over it.

You had survived this far without the help of that poncey elvish princeling, you could survive the rest of your life without it. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, sending him away, but the longer and further you travelled, the more you regretted it. Ironically, he would probably be your best bet at finding these bloody dwarves. They were causing you a considerable amount of difficulty at the moment.

To think if Thorin had just taken you with him, and you wouldn't have to make this uncomfortable journey down the fast flowing river. Though, on the other hand, if he had not left you behind, you never would have got to know Legolas, never got to see his face split into a grin at your clumsiness or unladylike manners…

Suddenly, your foot placed itself on a particularly slippy piece of rock, and your stomach lurched as you flew backwards, your legs being swept from under you. Ungracefully, you landed painfully on your tail-bone, that would leave a bruise…

"Fuck," you grunted, feeling the pain radiate from your lower back, jarring your spine.

The bad language felt good coming out, almost as if you had so much pent up anger and frustration inside you, it had to be released somehow.

The water sprayed your face, and it mingled with the tears that you didn't know were falling until now.

"Fuck." you repeated again, attempting to make yourself feel better.

The water splashing from the river soaked into your hair and tunic, freezing you to the bone.

"Fuck fuck FUCKING FUCK" you continued, standing up on your feet and yelling at the sky, letting your fury pour out.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING PERFECT HAIR AND FANCY CLOTHES AND INFURIATINGLY GORGEOUS SHOULDER TO WAIST RATIO!" you continued to roar. It wouldn't surprise you if Legolas could hear you from Mirkwood, you were shouting so loud.

"YOU CAN TAKE YOUR BEAUTIFULLY CARVED ELVISH BOW, AND YOU CAN SHOVE IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR ROYAL-"

"Are you alright there, lass?" you heard a male voice ask you, and your hand immediately reached for your sword, until you turned and saw that it was just an old man, face creased and weathered by age.

His thin, white hair stuck up in shocks on his tanned head, and he leaned on a thick stick, unable to stand up properly.

"Are ye lookin' te get te Laketown, cuz ye ain't gonna manage it by yelling profanities at the clouds, I can tell ye that fer nothin'" he said, a toothless grin breaking out on his face.

Laketown?

"Is that close to Erebor?" you asked, perhaps this was the place the dwarves had come…

"Aye," the man replied, nodding his head knowingly, "Laketown has lived in the shadow of the misty mountain fer all its long years…"

"How do I get there? To Laketown?" you asked, sure that this was the place you were headed.

"I can lend ye me boat, lassie," the man offered, and he pointed a gnarled finger out into the large lake that you had managed to miss whilst you were too busy shouting, "She's a good boat, straight and true…"

You rooted in your pockets, and managed to pull out a few golden coins. You didn't remember where they were from, but you hoped they would serve you well today.

"Is this enough?" you asked, proffering your hand out.

The man's eyes widened, "Aye, that'll do…" he answered, snatching the coins out of your hands and inspecting them thoroughly, "She's moored over there," he pointed to the side of the river where a small, wooden boat was tied up.

Sighing, you thanked the old man, and walked over to the boat, untying it and sitting inside, feeling your stomach lurch at the unexpected movement. If you were going to do this, you were going to do it properly. Grabbing the oar firmly, you pushed out from the bank and began to row, keeping in a straight line.

"Watch out Thorin," you muttered, "I'm on my way, and I'm not happy…"


	12. Is It Hot In Here?

Once again from Legolas' point of view. Kind of lime-y a bit (yeah I still censor my fanfics with fruit… how embarrassing)

* * *

He blinked, groggily coming out of his sleep-ridden state. To his surprise, he noticed that his shirt and shoes had been removed, and he was under the silken sheets, instead of lying on top of them. Weird. He was sure he had fallen asleep fully clothed, and spread-eagled out on the bed in a very unprince-like manner.

"Oh, you're awake," he heard a female voice exclaim, and he sat up in bed to see HER walking towards him, in a rather clingy silk chemise, "And here's me thinking that elves didn't NEED to sleep as much as humans…"

She raised an eyebrow in a mocking gesture, but Legolas was having trouble concentrating on anything she was saying. His eyes lingered over her silk-clad torso. The shimmering fabric clung to her body like a second skin, and the curves and contours of her form were perfectly accentuated by the flattering dress.

"How, how did you get in here?" he asked, his throat dry.

She laughed, and sat down on the end of the bed, crossing her legs in a way that made the hem of her dress hitch slightly further up her toned leg. Legolas tried not to stare.

"I changed my mind," she said simply, "I wanted to be with you."

"You… wanted to be with me?"

"Yes," she replied breathily, moving her body on top of Legolas' and trapping him with her arms, her palms placed either side of his head, "I wanted to BE with you…."

Her face, now mere inches from Legolas' moved the final distance, and her mouth lightly brushed against his. His eyes closed involuntarily, and one of his hands weaved its way into her hair, pulling her closer, whilst the other one moved to rest on the small of her back. He opened her mouth, and gently flicked her tongue with his, causing her to gasp. At the sound of her response, he deepened the kiss further, then moved his lips towards her neck, sucking at a sensitive part just below her ear.

"Legolas," she whispered, and he continued.

"Legolas,"

"Legolas WAKE UP!"

The prince sat up, startled. He was fully clothed, and sat in the centre of his large bed. The human, sadly, was nowhere in sight.

Tauriel stood at the door, hands on her hips.

"I've been calling you for the last minute, Legolas! God, you're sleeping like a human…"

Legolas stood up, and began tidying his shelves. Anything to take his mind of the dream he had just had. He was old, older than she could ever imagine, yet some parts of him remained so young.

"Legolas?" said Tauriel, walking towards him, her red hair blowing slightly in the breeze, "Are you well? You seem a bit flushed…"

"No, no I am fine, I assure you," Legolas responded quickly, rubbing his jaw with one hand, trying to take his mind off the images whirling through his over-active mind. She was a trivial affection. Nothing more.

"If you're sure…" replied Tauriel, unconvinced by his answer, "Did you find her? That human girl? The fighter?"

Legolas' heart jumped again at the mention of her, and he quickly turned away, so Tauriel could not see the light flush of shame that he felt creeping up his face.

"No." he replied simply, facing the wall.

The she-elf sighed, and her face turned annoyed, "Legolas you can't lie to me, I've known you too long…"

"I said NO!" he snapped and whirled around, staring angrily at her. She took a step back, surprised, and imperceptibly shook her head, then turned around and faced the door.

"Your father wishes to speak with you, Legolas," she said simply, before walking out of the room, and slamming the door closed behind her.

Legolas stood for a minute in shock. He had never been one to lose his temper, especially not around Tauriel. They had grown up together, and she was like a sister to him. It unnerved him that he could be so cold with her.

He sighed, and sat back down on the bed, rubbing his temples. A headache was beginning to form.

He wondered what it was that his father had wanted to speak to him about. Surely, the human girl wasn't that important to him? He had not exactly treated her favourably in their meetings…

Standing up and putting his leather jacket over his blood-stained tunic (he swore to himself that he would get changed later) he took a deep breath and walked out of the chamber door, mentally preparing himself for whatever rant his father was in the mood to throw at him.

Still reeling from his dream, he walked through the twisting halls of Mirkwood to his father's chambers.

* * *

As always, please tell me what you thought :) x


	13. Father, listen

Once again Legolas' point of view. I am SO sorry this took so long to post but I have had kazillions of exams, and unfortunately, revision has taken priority. Kindly tell me what you thought of this chapter up in the lovely review box xx Much love and Leggy-hugs to all xx

* * *

Legolas walked slowly through the winding paths and twisting footways of Mirkwood, his heart still hammering from his most recent dream. The morning light shone through the translucent windows, casting eerie shadows around the halls and unnerving him. He wondered what it was his father could possibly want with him.

He was back wasn't he? Surely wasn't that all that mattered?

He turned another corner, and walked down a dark corridor towards his father's chambers, assuming that was where he would be.

A single knock on the deep mahogony door.

"Enter," replied Thranduil's soft-as-honey voice, and Legolas took a deep breath before opening the door and walking through, his light footsteps echoing loudly in the quiet room.

Thranduil was stood in the centre of the room, crowned in a headpiece woven from holly branches, his platinum hair cascading down his back and his face grave.

"Legolas," he began, walking towards his son, his silver robes glimmering as they moved, "I am glad to see that you have returned. I was worried about you."

Legolas' blue eyes widened in surprise. His father was not a big fan of feelings, and the last statement was something that Legolas had never heard from him before.

"Father?" he enquired, confused as to the purpose of his visit.

Thranduil looked at him coldly, and walked forwards again, until he was directly in front of his son, eyes blazing.  
Legolas stood his ground, and looked up into the eyes of his father, having to crane his neck to be able to see them clearly. Thranduil was incredibly tall.

"The night the dwarves escaped," began Thranduil, his voice filling the room, "There was one prisoner that remained in her cell. I assume you know who I am referring to?"

Legolas took a deep breath and nodded, holding eye contact, "I don't suppose we have many female prisoners. Yes I know to whom you refer."

"Well then you will also know that we now no longer have the pleasure of her company." scathed Thranduil, his blue eyes icy and cold.

"I have been informed, yes," replied Legolas.

Thranduil sighed and stepped back, placing his hands on his hips and pacing around the room.

"Legolas, I am aware that you set her free. Do not attempt to lie to me."

Legolas' heart sank, and he turned around, facing the door.

"The dwarves had already escaped, father. There was no point in keeping her locked up. There was nothing else she could tell us."

Thranduil took two long strides forwards and turned Legolas around to face him, leaning his face towards his son.

"That was not your decision to make, Legolas," he hissed.

Legolas shook off his father's grip and took a step back.

"I repeat, father. There was nothing more she could tell us. I am not comfortable with locking a woman up in a cell for no reason."

Thranduil sighed.

"Legolas. You have feelings for this woman."

It was a statement, not a question.

Legolas scoffed, an offended look crossing his elven face. Yes, she may have elicited a small emotional response from him, but that did not equate to unrequited love.

"Don't be absurd. She's a _human_. I merely do not wish to abandon all of my chivalry." he responded through gritted teeth.

A flash of relief crossed Thranduil's perfect features at his son's instant answer, though he quickly masked it with a blank expression.

"Good." he replied, "Obviously you know that I would never allow any type of relationship between you and her."

"Of course, Father." replied Legolas. Thranduil was picky with suitors, even from his own kind.

"She is a _human_, after all."

Thranduil said the word 'human' with disgust, as if it were the worst word imaginable, and Legolas inwardly cringed at his harsh tone.

"Am I permitted to leave?" asked Legolas, turning to the door, already knowing the answer. The brief conversation was over.

"Yes. Thank you" replied Thranduil, and his son nodded and opened the door.

Before he left, Thranduil called his name one last time.

"Legolas, when you were away, where did you go? What did you do? You were gone for five days."

Legolas sighed. He had thought he had managed to escape, but apparently not.

"I was scouting, father." he replied, keeping his back turned, "The spiders have moved in from the North. I killed as many as I could, then returned home."

Thranduil nodded, happy with his answer.

"You can go now"

Legolas exited the room, and closed the door behind him, letting out a sigh of relief. That had been close. He could hardly have told his father that he had been cavorting around the woods with a human woman for five days, could he?

Whilst walking back to his chambers, the intent to apologise to Tauriel for his harsh reaction earlier on his mind, he began to wonder what the strange human woman was doing, and how she fared.

He imagined her sailing to Lake-town and being watched by hungry, bloodthirsty orc-eyes from all directions. Her small form curled in on itself against the cold as she rowed further and further away from the banks of the forest. Legolas shivered unintentionally, unhappy at the image his mind had conjured up. The last fantasy he had had of her was considerably nicer.

Sighing as he reached his chambers, he opened the thick mahogany door and walked towards his bookshelf, crammed with more books than a human or dwarf could read in a lifetime. Something was needed to pass the time, and to get his mind off that retched girl, and ancient elvish literature was the only option at the moment.

* * *

Ok so there we go, the long wait is over. I can't guarantee that the next one will be out by the end of next week because I have two chemistry exams and a physics exam... GCSEs are bitches... but hopefully it won't be too long before I manage to churn it out :) Thanks for sticking with the story guys :) love to all the people who reviewed and favourited/followed xx


	14. A Long Journey

So FINALLY the next chapter is up. I am super sorry, I've had so many exams in the last couple of weeks I haven't been able to do anything but revise...

Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews, we broke 20 yay :)

This is in your PoV

* * *

You shifted your position, pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of your face, tightened your grip on the oar, and kept rowing. The man who had rented you his boat had told you that it would take you about ten to twelve hours to cross this lake, rowing at a fast pace.

The sun had set behind the flat horizon hours ago and your upper arms felt as if they were on fire, but you kept rowing. The thought of kicking the living shit out of Thorin Oakenshield kept you going.

You still found it hard to believe that he had chosen to abandon you in the way that he did. His parting words, 'I had no choice' echoed in your head, but you could see no logic behind them. Despite being, as Thorin had often referred to you, a 'mere woman', you had proven beyond doubt that you were a skilled fighter, and an excellent aim with a throwing knife.

Ok, so you couldn't cook to save your life, but that didn't seem to be a good enough reason to abandon you.

As you rowed, your mind wandered to other things, specifically the tall, blonde elf you had spent the last few days with. A small smirk crossed your mouth you imagined him stutteringly explaining his five-day absence to his father, Thranduil. It was intriguing to see how two people, even a father and son, can be so totally different.

Thranduil was like ice. Hard and cold and flawlessly chiselled, never a hair out-of-place or an emotion shown. Legolas, his son, on the other hand, was fire. Once you had squeezed your way past his crispy exterior, he was passionate, chatty and funny. You truly enjoyed your time his company, and even though it appeared to be over, you doubted that you would forget about him in a hurry.

A bright, yellow light on the horizon brought you out of your train of thought and you quickly identified the source as the gates to Laketown. Rowing your small boat further forwards, silently cursing as your stiff arms took the strain, that would hurt tomorrow, you heard a voice call out to you.

"Who goes there?"

Crap. You hadn't expected this. You had hoped to just be let in without any hassle. But honestly, when had anything in your life happened without any hassle…

"A visitor!" you called back, hoping to keep your response as vague as possible.

"And who might you be visiting?"

You turned your head and found the source of the noise, a greasy, bent-over man with one single eyebrow that stretched from one side of his face to the other. You wrinkled your nose involuntarily. He stank of fish.

"A friend." you replied, keeping your voice steady.

He was about to interrupt when you cut him off.

"-Please, I've had a very long journey, and I would really like to get some sleep…"

As usual, you hated playing the 'innocent female' card, but it seemed to work this time. You even batted your eyelashes for added effect.

The man leered at you and your tried to hide your disgust.

"I don't usually allow this," he drawled, "But in the case of a pretty lady, I'll make an exception…"

You smiled thankfully, attempting not to throw up in revulsion, and rowed on.

Eventually, you found a place to tie up your boat, and stepped out of it onto slippery cobbled stones. Craning your neck to one side, you heard raucous laughter and out of tune singing that could only belong to dwarves, so you headed towards a large tavern.

Golden light spewed out from the musky windows and the very rafters seemed to shake with the heavy, stamping feet of those inside.

Peering through one of the windows curiously, you spotted Bofur downing an entire tankard of mead in one sitting to the applause of an encaptured crowd. Yes. This was definitely the right place.

Straightening your jacket and smoothing down your soaking wet hair, you stood in front of the entrance, knife in hand. Taking a shuddering breath and nodding your head, you kicked the door hard, and it swung back on its hinges.

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD!" you yelled.

* * *

Hahaha cliffhanger I am evil. Please review if you liked it. Or if you didn't. Basically just review xx :)


	15. In which Thorin is a total bitch

Sorry this has taken me so long to write :( I'll try to get these out faster :) thanks to everyone for sticking with this story xx

* * *

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD!" you yelled.

At once, a silence fell upon the room. The musicians dwindled their playing to a halt and the friendly chatter died immediately. Every eye in the room turned to look at you.

You took a quick glance around the room, and your hand instinctively moved down to lay above one of the many throwing knives attached to your belt. Taking a deep breath, you stepped forwards, your wet shoes squeaking with muddy rainwater on the dry, wooden floor.

"I wish to speak with Thorin Oakenshield." you stated, much more calmly this time. There was silent fury behind your words, and the people standing directly in front of you wisely stepped to the side to avoid your wrath.

"I am here," came a gruff voice from the other side of the room.

A low murmur filled the air as men and women moved from the centre of the floor to nearer the walls, clearing a path between you and Thorin.

He looked bad, you had to admit it. He was standing tall, well, as tall as he could manage, but his face was covered in cuts and bruises. Apparently, riding in those wine barrels had taken its toll on him.

You noticed his blue eyes stray to your forehead, which was still wrapped in the bloody remnants of a strip of Legolas' cloak. As well as this, your bare arms were covered in bruises, and dark circles underlined your tired eyes.

Thorin must have been thinking the same thing about you.

"What happened to your head?" he asked, his thick brow narrowing in confusion as he gestured towards your bandaged skull.

"I hit it on a rock," you responded curtly, "Jumping into a moving river to try to catch up with you."

"(Your name)," Thorin begun, but you cut him off.

"-Why?"

He sighed deeply, looking much older than you remembered him.

"This is a dangerous mission."

"-NO!" you yelled at him suddenly, causing him to step back in shock, "ENOUGH WITH ALL THIS PROTECTION BULLSHIT! I HAVE BEEN KILLING ORCS SINCE I COULD WALK, I'M PERFECTLY CAPABLE!"

There was a snort from your side and you whirled around furiously, knife in hand, to see Fili hiding a smirk.

"You think this is funny?" you hissed icily at him, and at once, his smile evaporated.

"I had to seek help from that elvish princeling!" you snarled at Thorin, knowing that the information would rile him.

It had the desired effect.

Thorin's mouth dropped open, and his fists unwillingly clenched.

"Thranduil's boy?" he asked in a strained voice.

You tapped at the bandage wrapped around your head, and winced as pain flooded your skull.

"Does this look like dwarvish fabric to you?" you asked.

Thorin hissed in barely concealed rage. Your plan to infuriate him was working.

"He tended to your wounds?" he asked, his voice barely keeping steady. The thought of an elf assisting any of his company made his blood boil.

"Yes," you replied calmly, stepping forwards towards him, knife in hand.

The small crowd of Laketown dwellers surrounding you took an audible gasp.

"In fact," you continued, "He was of much more use to me than you have ever been."

That was it.

A low roar came from Thorin as he leapt forwards, but you side-stepped him and backfisted him hard in the kidneys, and he went down, wheezing.

Comparing Thorin to an elf, especially one of Mirkwood descent, would have been the height of all insults to him, but insinuating that the elf was better than him sent Thorin into a blind rage.

As soon as you had thrown the first punch, Fili ran forwards and grabbed you from behind with his tree-trunk arms.

"Calm down," he whispered into your ear, his hot breath ticking your neck, but you were too angry to listen to him.

Slamming your head backwards into his nose, you wiggled out of his grasp and turned again to Thorin, who had recovered, and was standing up.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, his voice steady and hands raised.

"I DO NOT NEED PROTECTION!" you yelled at him again, "GANDALF TRUSTED ME TO JOURNEY WITH YOU, AND THAT IS WHAT I AM GOING TO DO!"

"I do not want the death of a woman on my hands," replied Thorin, and you let forth a furious cry, before running at him again.

Suddenly, a terrible pain exploded from the back of your skull, and you collapsed.

* * *

Fili dropped the large tankard he had used to knock the young woman out on the floor, disgusted with himself.

"Nice one," murmured Bombur, passing him and clapping him on the back.

"What are we going to with her then?" a voice asked, and Fili turned to his uncle, who looked at the crumpled human on the floor, and surprisingly, bent down and carefully picked her up.

Her limp form moulded to his thick body, and Thorin looked almost guilty as he carried her from the room.

"I will leave her at the boatman's house with Kili," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "If she decides to come with us in the morning, it is her choice.

Fili jolted at the mention of his brother, guilt flooding him as he remembered leaving the younger dwarf with the boatman's eldest daughter, who had promised to take care of him. Kili was sick, and Fili doubted if he would be able to travel with the group tomorrow. If not, he would stay with him. He belonged with his brother.

Rubbing his aching nose, the girl had headbutted him pretty hard, Fili followed his uncle outside towards the house of the boatman, hoping that he hadn't hit her too harshly... she'd have a headache in the morning...

* * *

As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed xxx :)


End file.
